


Angel Wings

by deaththerabbit



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, angel!Tori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaththerabbit/pseuds/deaththerabbit
Summary: Souma finds an angel unconscious and in danger! Will he be able to save him?





	Angel Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm running out of titles for these little ficlets yet? Because I am!

Wings once so bright and pure were now tattered and torn, blood dripping from long white feathers. One laid spread out to its full length, while the other curled around its owner protectively, as if it had been used to break the fall.

Souma stood still in rapt fascination, his eyes examining every inch of the angel that had landed right before him, and he remembered briefly the pickup line that Kaoru had used on women many times.

The angel didn’t move, his small frame barely moving with each shallow breath he took. His pink hair shifted every so often whenever he released a particularly raspy breath, and his eyes remained closed.

It was the last thing Souma had ever expected to see, and it felt as if he could not move in front of something so beautifully tragic. That is, until the creature that had harmed the angel showed its ugly face.

Eyes burning like fiery coals, an enormous winged beast dropped onto the ground hard enough to cause a small tremor to run through the earth. Rotting flesh barely covered gleaming white bones, and flames burst up from where its flesh touched the ground.

Compelled by something he could not explain, Souma unsheathed his blade and quickly put himself between the hell-beast and the wounded angel. How could he possibly allow someone so beautiful die without at least trying to protect him?

The hell-beast turned its eyes to Souma, glaring so fiercely as if it were trying to bore holes in his very soul. It let out an eerie howl, its jaws opening farther than should be physically possible for the shape of its skull and the muscles still attached to the grimy bones underneath.

“Stay back.” Souma shifted his stance just slightly to prepare for the inevitability of the beast charging him. He would stand his ground, even though the enormous creature instilled a fear he had never felt before within him.

The beast leaned back on its feline haunches and let out a snarl before springing at him, devastatingly sharp claws outstretched.

This was it. This was the moment Souma knew he would die. As he swung his blade up to knock the beast’s claws away from him, he knew that this was not a fight he could win. But it was also not a fight he intended to win. If he could give the angel enough time to escape, then he would be happy to give his life to ensure his safety.

Razor sharp claws brushed past Souma’s shoulder, drawing the tiniest amount of blood. Searing pain radiated down his arm, but he held his ground.

Souma glanced backwards at the angel, who was now beginning to stir. “Run! Get out of here!” His eyes met the frightened green eyes of the angel briefly before he returned his attention to the hell-beast, which had raised one massive clawed paw to slam down on him.

A bright light erupted behind him, warm and inviting. It was strange, but the light made Souma feel safe and protected, even as the hell-beast swung its claws down towards him. He backed up slowly and turned to look back at the angel.

The angel was the source of the light. He had begun to rise up into the air, his tattered wings outstretched and dripping blood onto the pavement. The angel opened his eyes and locked his now glowing white eyes on the hell-beast.

The moment the angel began to speak in a language he didn’t understand, Souma knew he needed to get down and shut his eyes against the painfully bright light. He did just that, bracing himself for the hell-beast’s strike.

It seemed as if it were taking the angel forever to finish his incantation, but when he did, it was like a bomb had gone off all around them. Heat surrounded them and Souma huddled in closer to himself for a moment to protect himself.

Then all was silent, and the heat was replaced with a cold breeze. Souma opened his eyes slightly and peeked around. 

Ash drifted down from the sky like snow. The hell-beast had vanished, perhaps having been burnt up in the blast.

Souma looked up slowly, his eyes widening when the angel’s light went out abruptly. He leapt to his feet just as the angel dropped from the sky, and stretched out his arms to catch the ethereal creature.

The angel crashed into his arms, his green eyes shut tightly. He was unconscious, battered and broken.

Souma glanced around to make sure no one had seen them before quickly carrying the angel towards his home, where he could rest and recover.

~

Taking great care not to cause him any further injury, Souma stretched out the angel’s wings so that he could properly examine them. He carefully propped up one of his pillows under each wing and left the angel on his bed in favor of retrieving his first aid kit.

When he returned, the angel was sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He glanced over when Souma entered the room and wrinkled his nose. “You’re a jerk! You took the spotlight from me!” He shrieked, puffing his cheeks out. “Now Eichiiiiiiiiii won’t pay attention to me! I failed because of you!”

Souma frowned and went over to him slowly. He sat next to him, pulling his wing out in front of him so that he could bandage up the injuries he had received. “Sit still.” He spoke gently and removed a roll of bandages from the first aid kit.

“What the heck!” The angel flinched away from Souma and tried to curl his wing up where it belonged. It was clear that his wings were extremely painful. “Gimme back my wing! That hurts, you jerk!”

“Shh, I’m trying to help you. It’ll hurt less if you sit still.” Souma spoke to the angel as gently as he did to the turtles he worked with at his job. “What’s your name?”

“Hmph!” The angel reluctantly stopped trying to pull his wing away and allowed Souma to treat his injuries. “Not that it concerns a lowly mortal like yourself, but my name is Tori.”

“Thank you for protecting me, Tori-sama. I’m glad that you were not hurt worse. My name is Kanzaki Souma.” He carefully fixed Tori’s mangled feathers and wrapped his wounded wings with the bandages gently.

Tori glanced over at Souma when he used such a respectful honorific after his name, startled. He could not stop a pleased smile from spreading across his lips, and looked away bashfully.

“Well, I’m an angel, so that’s my job. I think I deserve better thanks than that.” Tori tipped his head to the side, hardly noticing when Souma switched to fixing up his other wing. “Hah! I know how you can thank me properly!”

The devious smile on Tori’s face was concerning, to say the least, and Souma could not help but wonder what sort of request Tori would have for him. “What can I do to repay you, Tori-sama?”

“You can be my slave!” Tori grinned mischievously at Souma, his expression making it clear that he would not take no for an answer.

What could Souma do, anyway? Tori was an angel and he couldn’t very well refuse his request, could he?

“...are you sure you’re an angel? Your request seems a bit…” Souma trailed off, searching for the right word. “Unholy.”

Tori puffed his cheeks out, the uninjured feathers on his wings puffing out at the same time in indignation. “Of course I’m an angel! Look how cute I am! A demon couldn’t be this cute! Neither could a human like you!”

Souma shook his head slightly. “Sit still.” He pulled Tori’s wing close enough again to continue bandaging it up.

Once he had finished that up, he went about smoothing out the bent feathers. He was startled by how soft they were, especially the smaller down feathers that grew closer to the base of his wings. They reminded him of a baby bird, still fluffy with its baby feathers.

“Come on, you gotta be my slave now!” Tori needled, twisting around to poke Souma’s cheek hard. “That’s the only way you can thank me!” He stuck out his lower lip in a pout and stared up at Souma with big, wide eyes.

It was far too cute for Souma to resist. He let out a reluctant sigh and shook his head. “Fine.” He mumbled, wondering how much he would regret agreeing to this. How would he ever explain this to his friends?

“Yay!” Tori sprang up, fluttering his wings, and then immediately dropping back down as he pulled at his bandaged wounds. “Owwie! Owwie! Owwie!”

“Hey, be careful.” Souma scolded, putting his hands on Tori’s shoulders to keep him from flitting back up into the air again. “You’re in rough shape.”

“Not as bad as you!” Tori grumbled, poking Souma where the hell-beast had dragged a claw across his shoulder.

Souma flinched as his shoulder throbbed painfully. “Hey, don’t do that.”

“Hmph!” Tori shifted closer, shoving Souma’s hands away from him. He leaned close and peered at the wound on Souma’s shoulder. “You bandaged up my wings, but you can’t even keep your hair out of your own injuries?! How dumb are you?” He puffed his cheeks out and put his hands over Souma’s injury.

“I’m not dumb.” Souma snapped and flinched away slightly when Tori put his hands over his wound. “What are you doing?”

“Healing you, obviously! You’re supposed to be my slave, so I can’t very well let you die!” Tori’s hands began to glow with a faint light, similar to the light he had emanated before, but not quite the same.

This time, the light was softer. It was gentle and made Souma feel safe and protected. Souma couldn’t help but lean slowly against Tori, resting his chin on his shoulder gently.

“What the heck are you doing?” Tori asked, distracted from his healing by Souma’s head so close to his own.

“You...make me feel safe.” Souma spoke softly, hesitant and unsure of what he was saying. “Like...no harm will come to me when you’re near me.”

Souma was an honest man, but even this was hard for him to say. He already felt embarrassed by what he had said, and sort of wished he hadn’t said it.

“Wha…?” Caught off guard, Tori’s face went crimson and he stared at Souma in surprise. “Don’t say something so weird.” His words came out more like a mumble than anything else.

“Sorry.” Souma mumbled, leaning away from Tori with a sigh. He looked away and let him finish healing his wound, relieved when the pain faded.

“Don’t move so far away from me yet. We still have to seal the contract!” Tori poked Souma, pouting again.

“Hm? How do we do that?” Souma asked, glad that the subject had been changed. He tipped his head to the side, somewhat concerned about what this contract might entail.

Tori put his hands on Souma’s cheeks and dragged his face closer. “Hm…” Then he leaned up and pressed his lips against Souma’s hesitantly.

Souma froze immediately, his eyes widening and face reddening. When Tori pulled away, he had no idea what to say. This was...shocking to him.

“Hah! Now you’re mine forever! You can’t ever escape me!” Tori puffed his chest out like a proud bird and smirked at Souma.

Souma wasn’t sure what had just happened, but he was certain that there would be more adventures to come.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this??? I like writing Tori???? Especially in rarepairs???? If you want to suggest a rarepair for me to write, it's easier to reach me at twitter, and you can find me @shichibunny


End file.
